La humanidad de tu corazón
by Tenshibara
Summary: Killua conoció a una joven en una sus misiones como asesino. Ella logrará que la humanidad del Zoldyck salga a flote, cambiando radicalmente su vida.


Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Esta historia participa en el **Reto de Noviembre: "Cita con mi personaje favorito", del foro Comunidad del Cazador.**

* * *

**La humanidad de tu corazón**

Era de noche y nevaba, los furiosos copos de nieve se enredaban en su blanco cabello. Miraba con recelo la ventana de la habitación donde aquel prestigioso empresario dueño de una cadena de hoteles se reunía con los gerentes de los mismos. Fijó sus azules orbes en el hombre cuyo cabello estaba invadido por vetas plateadas, ese era su objetivo, no consideraba que la tarea fuese sencilla, aunque Illumi sería capaz de realizarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Killua, por mucho que intentara concentrarse, no podía, era la primera vez que le asignaban una misión de tal envergadura y eso que le habían dado varias difíciles. Se sentía observado, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que un par de ojos buscaban con insistencia su yugular. Giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, después de todo, aún no podría atacar a su víctima, siguió oteando el terreno, a pesar de que su hermano le había aconsejado que siempre mantuviera la vista fija en su presa.

Entonces, la vio, de cabello castaño sujeto en una cola que apenas le cubría la nuca. Sus grises ojos lo miraron con dubitación, como quien ve un ánima vagando por la montaña. Después de pocos segundos de estupefacción, ella saltó de la rama donde reposaba, hasta la del joven Zoldyck. Killua, de estar sorprendido, pasó a un estado de tensión genuina, donde su cerebro trataba de atar los hechos y crear una acción lógica y digna de él. Pero su cabeza era un mar iracundo de dudas. ¿Cómo no la había visto?, ¿Estuvo allí, a su lado, todo ese tiempo?, ¿Era peligrosa?, ¿Tendría alguna técnica de la que él desconocía? Entonces, como si de su salvación de tratase, recordó las palabras de Illumi: "Si alguna vez te descubren en medio del trabajo, no dudes en asesinar a esa persona" Retumbaron en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Trató de serenarse en vano, pero logró mutar sus garras y atacar sin pensar, solo por instinto.

La muchacha agradeció que el joven se hubiese tardado un tiempo, caso contrario hubiese terminado muerta sin lugar a dudas. Colgaba de una mano de la rama que los sostenía a ambos. Killua se notaba frustrado. Ella, en un ágil movimiento digno de alguien que había pasado la prueba del cazador, regresó a la posición de antes, deteniendo el ataque del niño, más joven que ella, con dificultad.

-Tranquilo,- Habló como quien trata de lidiar con un animalito herido- no te haré daño- Sonrió, intentando sonar de confianza.

Pero Killua no caería en esa, no expondría su vida de esa manera. Volvió a atacar, esta vez con los pies. Golpeó la quijada de la muchacha, pero, aparentemente, no había causado ningún daño. Su frustración crecía.

-En serio, cálmate- Arrugó ella el entrecejo, eso le había dolido, aun cuando sabía medio usar el nen como protección- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que es mejor solucionar las cosas hablando?- Reclamó, enojada.

El Zoldyck no dijo nada, se limitó a guardar silencio mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios y la incesante voz de su hermano repitiéndole una y otra vez que la asesinara. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y bajó la guardia, demostrándole a su interlocutor que confiaba en él.

-Mucho mejor- Asintió mirando con fastidio sus manos, estaban heridas por los ataques del muchacho y entumidas por el frío que se calaba en cada una de sus células- Y bien, dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Señaló el enorme espacio, rodeado por pinos colosales donde el único lugar habitable y cómodo era la estancia donde se hospedaba la presa de Killua, después de la enorme cabaña, se dibujaba una cordillera kilométrica que atravesaba el continente de polo a polo.

El muchacho dedujo con gran facilidad el mensaje implícito de la joven: ¿Qué rayos haces en un lugar donde la mayoría de los lagos están congelados, las posibilidades de conseguir una presa son poco probables y los refugios son en extremo escasos? Killua no sabía qué decir, se reprendió mentalmente por no haber seguido los sabios consejos de Illumi, si lo hubiese hecho no se encontraría en esa situación, pero tampoco se sentiría bien consigo mismo. Así que decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba: _Mentir._

-Me perdí- Se encogió de hombros como si se tratase de lo más común del mundo, sí, sobretodo, porque ver a un niño de cabello blanco, cubierto de pies a cabeza sobre una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, acechando a un grupo de personas era muy normal.

-Ajá, y yo, mañana, me convertiré en la presidenta de la Asociación de Cazadores- Exclamó con sarcasmo- Pero, no insistiré en el tema, ambos debemos tener nuestros motivos para estar aquí.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos se movía, ella temía que a él le entraran ganas de matarla como hacía unos segundos, estaba segura que no lograría detenerlo si lo hacía. Había pasado los exámenes, sí, pero no de la manera que hubiese deseado, todo se lo pusieron en bandeja de plata, aunque sí tuvo sus complicaciones. Luego, por cosas del destino, descubrió en qué consistía el bien guardado secreto sobre el nen. Pero apenas si había practicado cómo estar en zetsu y a acumular nen en un solo punto para protegerse. Así que dudaba poder defenderse apropiadamente con las habilidades que poseía el niño.

-Soy Shizuka- Se presentó para cortar un poco aquel ambiente tan tenso. Esperó unos segundos por respuesta, al no escuchar nada, continuó hablando- Soy una cazadora de listas negras. Vine porque aquel hombre- Señaló a un tipo joven quien sostenía una copa con marcada algarabía- Ha atentado múltiples veces contra la paz del pueblo en el que me crié, además de otros sitios y ha mandado a asesinar a varios cazadores. Hace poco fue marcado como peligroso y, bueno, heme aquí, dispuesta a asesinarlo- Concluyó con la leve esperanza de que el muchacho le hablara.

Más silencio. Ella bufó con exageración y exclamó con desdén.

-¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Infló las mejillas, exasperada.

-No- La miró con seriedad- Soy Killua y el motivo por el que estoy aquí es similar al tuyo- Se limitó a decir, aún no confiaba en ella como para revelar información relevante, aún no olvidaba todas las enseñanzas de Illumi- ¿Y por qué se te dio por contarme todo eso?

-Ah… El niño sí habla- Soltó con malicia, asintiendo con su cabeza varias veces- Pues, es porque…

No continuó, un sonido entre el espeso follaje alertó a ambos. Killua, con la rapidez digna de un Zoldyck, se apresuró a ocultarse dentro de una madriguera de quién sabe qué animal lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera. Mientras tanto, Shizuka se agazapó, aguzando sus sentidos para prever un ataque si era necesario, se puso de espaldas contra el árbol donde se hallaba Killua.

Todo cayó en una tensa calma. De repente, cuando Shizuka decidió moverse en vista de que no había peligro, hubo una explosión en el árbol contiguo, muy próximo a ambos muchachos. Puso sus manos en puño cerca de su pecho, dispuesta a pelear si ocurría algo. Killua escuchó otra explosión a lo lejos, luego de unos segundos hubo una réplica más cerca. Vio sus pies, notó el marcador que irradiaba luz roja y avisaba cuántos segundos le quedaba de vida. Llevado por un instinto animal, se dio a la fuga, pero recordó a la muchacha quien seguro aún estaba en el árbol. Sus pies vacilaron, no sabía realmente qué hacer y, por primera vez, la piedad se apoderó de su cuerpo y se apresuró a saltar a la rama donde se hallaba Shizuka, empujándola en cuanto tocó la superficie y lanzándose cual suicida un segundo después. El árbol explotó, entonces, ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que esa era la razón por la que no había animales en la zona.

Se dedicaron miradas mezcladas entre el pánico y la alerta. Killua estaba más que seguro que, de los dos, él era mejor para manejar aquel tipo de situación. Tomó el antebrazo de la muchacha y, de un tirón, la puso de pie tras la caída. Apenas apoyó su pie izquierdo sintió que se partía en dos, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, para luego inhalar con fuerza, siguiéndole el paso al niño. Corrieron un largo trecho entre los pinos azotados por la nevada mientras una orquesta de explosiones no cesaba de escucharse, cada vez más lejos. Killua divisó una ardilla en una de las ramas, bien escondida en su madriguera. Detuvo su paso lentamente, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez, había pasado más de dos minutos con una persona sin interrupciones por parte de su hermano, además, se sentía bien consigo mismo al saber que había salvado a alguien de una inminente muerte, un sentimiento de plenitud iba aflorando en su pecho, haciéndolo olvidar del frío que hacía, la agitación que momentos antes sentía y la sensación inquietante de peligro.

Shizuka, una vez notó que se detendrían, no aguantó más y se desplomó en la nieve, aún asida por el Zoldyck. Maldijo a casi todo el mundo ante la mirada atónita del muchacho. Ella notó cómo en los orbes azules se reflejaba un casi tangible cuestionamiento.

-Me torcí el tobillo y correr una maratón no ayuda con el dolor- Explicó, soltando una risita tonta mientras acariciaba su tobillo, reticente a tocar mucho para comprobar cuán grave era su herida, nunca había sido buena para soportar mucho dolor- Por cierto, gracias. Sin ti, seguro que estuviera ya muerta…

Killua no sabía muy bien qué responder, tan solo asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona, muy propia de él.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Cuestionó, sin presentir que ella sería un estorbo en el cumplimiento de su misión.

-Sí, algo lento, pero algo es mejor que nada…- Se paró con dificultad, teniendo que emplear bastante fuerza en sus brazos- Vamos a buscar un refugio, la nevada no cesará, esperemos un poco para ver qué pasa- Killua iba a reclamar, a pesar de que la afirmación era muy sensata- Ninguno de los dos podremos cumplir nuestra misión. Debemos ser pacientes y darle tiempo al tiempo- Defendió su plan, Killua no pudo refutarlo.

-Bien, quédate aquí- Ordenó con seguridad el jovencito- Iré a buscar alguna cueva…- No sabía qué estaba haciendo pero se sentía bien, sentía que, muy en el fondo, no era una simple máquina diseñada por su familia para asesinar sin piedad, sentía que, antes que cualquier otra cosa, él era un humano capaz de compadecerse de alguien.

-Está bien- Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa amable.

Killua emprendió su camino. Se sentía algún tipo de héroe de película, el salvador de los desvalidos. Deseaba que aquel sentimiento de realización jamás terminara. Caminó un largo trecho, marcando los árboles, con una equis, a su paso, para no perderse. Finalmente, halló una cueva, seguro de un oso. Inspeccionó el lugar, no había nada y era lo bastante grande para que entraran ambos. Empezó a caminar de regreso, siguiendo las marcas que había dejado. Escuchó un sonido, se ocultó lo mejor que pudo en el medio de dos árboles muy unidos. Oyó con sumo cuidado unas voces cuyas palabras eran ininteligibles, distinguió tres de hombres y una de mujer. Poco a poco, el sonido fue bajando hasta convertirse en tan solo el murmullo del viento.

Killua exhaló con alivio, estaba casi seguro de que se habían ido, era imposible que él no los pudiese escuchar, su oído era mucho más agudo que el de un humano corriente. Destensó los músculos y se dispuso a retomar su camino nuevamente. De repente, como si de un ataque del más allá se tratase, sin siquiera ser percibido, fue golpeado en la mejilla con fuerza inhumana, terminando a los pies de un árbol. Estaba aturdido, no sabía de dónde había provenido aquel ataque, no era normal, Killua sabía a la perfección que lo hubiese podido interceptar. Su cabeza, por segunda vez en el día, estaba hecha un mar de preguntas, mientras sentía cómo su corazón golpeaba sus costillas, creía que las rompería.

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando al culpable de su situación. Estaba suficientemente molesto como para matarlo sin piedad, un ataque muy propio de él. Sus ojos azules pudieron distinguir una sombra moverse por entre los árboles, demasiado rápido. Se puso de pie, limpiando la sangre que le escurría del labio. Si sus atacantes eran las cuatro personas que había escuchado hacía unos cuantos segundos, estaba en clara desventaja. Entonces, de nuevo, escuchó la incesante voz de su hermano en su cabeza, aquella voz que lo invitaba a huir si sentía que no podría manejar la situación. Pero llegó a creer, con la vaga esperanza que tenía, que podría deshacerse de ellos, después de todo, él era más rápido y tenía sus propias técnicas. Tal vez, el golpe que había recibido lo sintió fuerte porque estaba descuidado.

Empezó a caminar alrededor del reducido espacio, incitando con arrogancia, como lo interpretaron los otros, un nuevo ataque. No se dio a esperar, pero esta vez Killua estaba atento y no se sorprendió cuando el golpe se aproximó por sus espaldas. Con la habilidad de un gato, giró y detuvo el puño de un muchacho de no más de veinte años. Otro mucho más mayor corrió en su ayuda. Killua, como si de un saco de plumas se tratara, agitó al joven en el aire para luego golpearlo contra el suelo. Mutó sus garras dispuesto a cercenar al mayor. Logró herirlo de gravedad en la pierna, había conseguido esquivar el golpe dirigido a su corazón. Killua enfureció aún más, se abalanzó sobre el hombre para terminar su trabajo, cuando una ráfaga de aire lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol. No supo qué pasó, el viento soplaba al oeste y aquella peculiar ráfaga lo hacía hacia el norte. Comprobó, una vez más, que aquel extraño embate no era algo creado por la naturaleza, después de notar el dolor en sus extremidades. No había nadie, estaba seguro de ello, lo más probable era que la intervención de la persona que controlaba el aire se debió a una estrategia de huida para tratar las heridas de ambos compañeros. Killua, soportando la molestia en los brazos, logró regresar con Shizuka, quien estaba sentada sobre la raíz de un árbol, cubierta de nieve y recibiéndolo con un estornudo.

El joven Zoldyck fue breve y se encaminaron a la cueva, procurando no pasar por el lugar del combate reciente. Una vez dentro de la cueva, Shizuka prendió fuego a unas ramitas que había ido recolectando por el camino, con un encendedor que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de la hinchazón de la mejilla del de cabello blanco.

-Sería buena idea que te pusieras nieve- Señaló con naturalidad el lugar del golpe, intentando omitir su sorpresa y preocupación.

No era tonta, seguro había luchado con las personas que habían llenado el bosque de bombas. Pero si él no le quería decir nada, era preferible no preguntar. Más bien, se quitó la bota que llevaba para atender su tobillo. No estaba tan mal, seguro que con algo de nieve estaría bien para el día siguiente. Regresó su mirada a Killua quien había hecho caso omiso del consejo de la muchacha y se dedicaba a observar las llamas, meditando todo lo que había pasado ese día; cada vez se sentía más seguro sobre su decisión de huir de su casa para ver si encontraba algo más interesante afuera.

Shizuka se paró y, saltando en un pie, salió para llenar un termo que llevaba en su bolso con nieve. A Killua se le hacía difícil creer que estuviera en tanta calma con un desconocido, lo que lo llevaba a pensar en cuántas mentiras le habría dicho Illumi tan solo para que no hablara ni se llevara con personas ajenas a la familia. Estaba absorto en sus profundas cavilaciones cuando sintió algo helado tocarle la mejilla, profirió una interjección de sorpresa mezclada con queja.

-¡Está helado!- Reclamó, intentando alejarse de la mano que la muchacha posaba sobre su herido cachete.

-Claro que está helado, es nieve- Rió de tan solo ver su cara, sonrojada y molesta por su atrevimiento- Ahora quédate quieto, si no te bajamos esa hinchazón, vas a perder la cara bonita que tienes.

Y se sonrojó aún más, por unos segundos de paralización debido a todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, ella confirmó, una vez más, que el muchacho era bastante guapo. Killua, avergonzado por la extraña situación, alejó la mano de ella, con un golpecito, de su rostro para luego ponerse el saquito de nieve que le había dado en el mismo lugar. Shizuka rió sonoramente, para apoyarse en una de las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que estaría en una cueva con un niño hoy?- Soltó una risita- Vaya que la vida es impredecible… Por cierto, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que una roca habla más que tú?- Bromeó un poco, Killua entornó sus ojos, algo molesto- Vamos, eres más amargado que mi abuela…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Espetó, sin saber muy bien qué decir, todo era demasiado nuevo para él como para dejarse llevar por la situación con naturalidad.

-¡Claro! Mi abuela es mucho más divertida que tú- Volvió a molestarlo un poco, para luego enseriar su rostro- En serio, relájate. Dudo que con esta ventisca alguien venga a atacarnos, estarán más preocupados por no morir de hipotermia- Mencionó, cerrando los ojos, para luego abrazarse a sí misma, presa del clima.

El silencio reinó, tan solo se escuchaba el chasquido de las ramas quemándose a más de la terrible situación afuera. Killua estaba un poco enfadado por la aseveraciones de la muchacha, ¿Acaso era así de aburrido estar con él? ¿No se suponía que a esa edad todo debía ser risas y diversión? Pero no, él tenía que estar atado a una vida asesina, en serio quería conocer todo de lo que se estaba perdiendo y si era posible también llevaría a Alluka con él, seguro ambos se divertirían mucho afuera de la burbuja en la que vivían. Sería peligroso, por lo que tendría que entrenar mucho y experimentar muchas aventuras, para luego asegurarse de que el mundo era un lugar seguro para Alluka.

-Oye…- La muchacha se giró a verlo, preguntándose a qué se debía la tan repentina iniciativa de empezar una conversación- ¿Cómo es eso de ser cazador?

-¿Ser cazador?- Repitió la pregunta, dubitativa- Pues…- Llevó un dedo a su barbilla, mirando el techo de la estancia para ver si se le ocurría algo- No sé cómo explicarlo- Mesó su cabello, algo frustrada, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos- Comenzaré desde el principio, es decir, por qué decidí ser cazadora- Asintió con la cabeza, feliz de hallar una manera de expresar sus sentimientos- Mis padres eran cazadores de tesoros, ya sabes, iban a buscar cualquier tipo de presea interesante o a investigar un objeto para identificar su valor histórico y si era considerado como algo valioso, claro, todo con ayuda de otros cazadores. Siempre estaban en una aventura y traían historias que me fascinaban cada vez que me visitaban. Lamentablemente, un día encallaron en un puerto y fueron emboscados por un grupo de asesinos, más nunca los volví a ver- Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, no quería que su voz se quebrara en aquel momento- Decidí, entonces, convertirme en cazadora de listas negras para traer justicia.

-Pero, ¿De qué trata ser cazador?- Interrumpió algo aburrido, en serio que no quería escuchar la vida de la jovencita.

-¡A eso iba! La próxima vez que me interrumpas no te seguiré contando nada- Amenazó, carraspeando su garganta para continuar- Cuando fui al examen del cazador, en serio pensé que sería aburrido, que no tendría gran ciencia, pero las pruebas, realmente, eran difíciles y demostraron ser un reto para mí, además de que pude hacer varios amigos que hasta ahora recuerdo y trato. Además, ser cazador implica una serie de beneficios bastante buenos… También conoces a personas con tus mismos gustos, que piensan diferente y que pueden llegar a entenderte- Dirigió su mirada a los atentos orbes de Killua- Y, por supuesto, cada día es una experiencia única e inolvidable- Sonrió para luego agregar- Por ejemplo, hoy te conocí, me torcí el tobillo y estoy atrapada en una cueva por culpa de una ventisca; y, déjame decirte, que eso no ocurre todos los días- Rió con gracia, Killua pensó que era una muchacha muy optimista y, de alguna forma, le empezaba a agradar.

-Dudo que hoy hayas tenido un buen día, entonces- Musitó, dirigiendo su mirada a la salida.

-¡Claro que sí!- Asintió con la cabeza varias veces, para luego lanzar una rama a las casi ya extintas llamas- Te conocí a ti, Killua- Le sonrió con calidez.

El muchacho no podía estar más sorprendido con aquella afirmación, una muy leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio, Shizuka empezó a recordar algunos sucesos que habían ocurrido hacía algunas semanas atrás e, involuntariamente, soltó una risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Quiso saber Killua, esperando que no fuera a costas suya.

-Bueno, hace unas tres semanas, un amigo me invitó a una cita,- Empezó, rememorando aquel día- resulta que su madre enfermó y tuvimos que ir a su casa a cuidarla. Tenía una migraña terrible, por lo que cualquier sonido la exasperaba. Al final, con la excusa de que hacía mucho ruido, cuando la verdad era que solo estaba respirando, él me dijo que nuestra cita se había acabado y esperaba que saliéramos otro día.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?- Espetó, entornando sus azules orbes con incredulidad.

-¡Todavía no acabo!- Infló las mejillas, molesta por la mala costumbre de él de interrumpir- Lo que me causaba gracia fue la idea de que lo que estamos pasando ahora podría ser una mejor cita que la que tuve con mi amigo…- Explicó, haciendo circulitos en la superficie de la cueva- Aguafiestas… Hiciste que ya no me causara chiste…- Hizo un puchero, resentida.

-¿Una cita…?- Susurró, pensativo- Nunca he tenido una- Expresó con calma.

-¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó, para luego calmar su estupefacción- Bueno, eres pequeño todavía, supongo que es normal… Es decir, yo soy la vieja aquí- Rió, Killua la miraba con cierta duda- Bueno, no soy tan vieja, tengo catorce, dentro de una semana quince… Lo que me hace ver precoz, ahora que lo pienso- Murmuró para sí misma, pensando que a tan corta edad había tenido varias citas y novios- ¡En fin! Eso no es relevante- Sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea, no muy apta para la situación- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita? O una práctica, no sé algo para que no te vayas a sentir amedrentado cuando te toque una verdadera- Propuso con una risita.

-Estás loca- Pronunció, dándole la espalda, notando que el clima ya se había calmado.

-Vamos, ya todo está tranquilo, mi pie no duele y tu mejilla está mejor, un paseo no matará a nadie…- Tiró de su abrigo, contenta- Hasta ya salió el sol, Killua.

Killua sopesó la idea de la muchacha, optando por seguirle la corriente para ver si se encontraba con las personas que lo habían atacado y lograba eliminarlos. Salieron, el sol brillaba, abriéndose paso hacia la montaña, para ocultarse; pronto atardecería. Killua decidió acercarse al hotel, para ver si tenía una oportunidad de cumplir su misión. Shizuka lo siguió, imaginando cuáles eran sus propósitos. Ambos quedaron anonadados cuando vieron las manchas de sangre por toda la construcción, en las puertas y ventanas, la nieve alrededor también estaba teñida de carmesí.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- Dijo Shizuka, sin poderse creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-No tengo idea, pero lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí, puede que la persona que hizo todo esto siga rondando estos lares- Aconsejó Killua, empezando a alejarse del lugar, siendo alcanzado por Shizuka en algunos segundos.

Caminaron en completo silencio, aún perturbados por la escena. Shizuka notó que aquel asesinato fue hecho por una persona sin sentimientos, manipuladora, calculadora y fría. Mientras que Killua no podía creer que alguien se le hubiese adelantado, que otra persona hubiese salido en tan terrible tormenta, asediando el lugar y luego asesinado a todos; era inhumano, hasta él sabía apreciar su vida, aunque reconoció que había sido una buena estrategia, es decir, casi nadie se atrevería a desafiar a la naturaleza de aquella osada manera.

Dirigió su mirada azul a la muchacha quien parecía haber olvidado todo y jugaba con las ramas de los árboles, saltando sobre su pie sano para ver si lograba alcanzar alguna y moverla. Rozó varias con sus uñas, hasta que finalmente logró colgarse de una gruesa y llena de hojas. Killua no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y, de la nada, se vio cubierto de nieve. Entornó los ojos hacia ella quien reía de manera contagiosa mientras intentaba no apoyarse en su pie izquierdo. El Zoldyck se sacudió el cabello, Shizuka no logró diferenciar entre la nieve y su cabello. Estaba medio embelesada viendo al muchacho, cuando una bola de nieve se estampó en su cara, dejándola aturdida por menos de dos segundos, para luego esquivar otra bola y darse a la fuga.

Killua no hacía más que trotar mientras recolectaba la nieve del suelo a su paso, viendo como la muchacha saltaba cual liebre por entre los árboles. Por un segundo, se cruzó por su cabeza la idea de la cita, no le había dado ninguna respuesta y tampoco se la daría, él no tenía tiempo para eso, pero estaba consciente de que le agradaba y quería estar junto a ella un poco más, para ver si se contagiaba de su alegría.

Jugaron un rato más, hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos junto a un árbol. Todo mal parecía haber sido borrado del mundo, tanta calma debía ser utópica. La risa de Shizuka se dejó escuchar, mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus bolsillos. Finalmente, encontró una caja que Killua reconoció al instante.

-¿Señor Choco-robot?- Cuestionó Killua, enarcando una ceja.

-No sabía que se llamaba así, solo fui a la tienda y pedí chocolate, pensé que me sería útil para recobrar energías- Explicó viendo la caja con indiferencia; mientras que Killua la veía con cierto anhelo, a pesar de que no se le notaba en su expresión- Si la quieres, te la regalo- Ofreció de buena gana, haciendo sonrojar al niño de la pura emoción de tener a su más preciado e inalcanzable dulce entre sus manos.

Él la tomó sin más, hacía algunas semanas que no comía del Señor Choco-robot, no hacían envíos a la montaña Kukuroo. La guardó en un bolsillo para comerlo más tarde, cuando dejaran la montaña. Un grito alarmante lo despertó de su ensoñación, poniéndolos a ambos en alerta. Killua miró a todos lados, sin perder la calma. Shizuka, por otro lado, se sentía frustrada, ver tanta gente muerta en un día no le ayudaría a mantener su salud mental. El más joven de los dos estaba lucubrando toda la situación, la separaba en partes sin hallarle sentido, la volvía a unir sin encontrar una posible solución; no descubría un patrón que pudiera explicar todo. Miró los grises orbes de la joven, en busca de respuestas. Otro grito se escuchó, Killua empezó a perder el sosiego que con tanto trabajo había conseguido, se asomó hacia la dirección de los gritos, a pesar de que su acompañante lo había asido del brazo.

A varios metros de donde estaba, una sombra difusa se movía con rapidez mientras que las personas que habían atacado a Killua con anterioridad intentaban defenderse en vano. Sus cabezas eran separadas con gran facilidad de sus cuerpos, dejando ver cómo la sangre salía a borbotones. Él sabía de quién se trataba, por lo que bajó la guardia, para luego sentir los brazos de la muchacha rodeándolo.

Él no se había percatado, pero Shizuka temblaba de puro miedo e intentaba buscar refugio en sus brazos. Killua permaneció con sus extremidades a los costados, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que una idea apremiante apareció en su cabeza. Separó sus labios, pero ningún sonido salió, no sabía que ocurría, tal vez él también estaba muerto de miedo y no se había dado cuenta. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole pronunciar fonema alguno. Era presa del pánico, no quería que ocurriera lo que sabía sería inminente si no hablaba en ese preciso instante.

-Huye, rápido- Musitó, intentando regular los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

-¿Por qué?- Se separó de él, tratando de controlar el temblor en sus manos.

-¡Huye!- Gritó, dándole un empujón después de haberse recuperado de la conmoción sufrida hacía pocos segundos.

Shizuka se tambaleó sobre sus talones, sin entender nada, pero confiaba en él, así que empezó a correr. No había dado más de seis largas zancadas cuando aquel individuo se posó frente a ella. Shizuka no halló otra palabra más para describir sus ojos, eran pozos, pozos sin fondo, fríos y solos. Se quedó helada, demasiado perturbada como para moverse.

Killua vio la escena, su respiración empezó a agitarse. Solamente logró gritar.

-¡No lo hagas!

-Kil, recuerda que tú no necesitas amigos- Lo miró con lo que él consideraba cariño mientras que el aludido lo sentía como cinismo y crueldad- Te terminarán traicionando y si no es así, tú lo harás- Recordó como siempre que lo encontraba interactuando con alguien que no fuera de la familia o servidumbre.

-Illumi, no… No la conozco, ni siquiera hemos cruzado más de diez palabras- Tenía miedo, no quería que la asesinara frente a sus ojos, no quería perder a la única persona que le había agradado hacía mucho tiempo.

Su hermano sonrió y, de un solo golpe certero, terminó con la vida de la muchacha. Killua cerró los ojos, perturbado; siempre era igual, Illumi nunca dejaría de matar a alguien que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Vamos, Kil- Invitó con un movimiento de la mano.

El niño no regresó la mirada, sintiendo gran incertidumbre, quiso protegerla, se consideraba tan indefenso… Al poco rato, perdió el conocimiento, presa del cansancio mental por el que había pasado, habían sido demasiados sentimientos en un solo día.

:-:

Aquella mañana, Killua despertó después de soñar con la joven, recuperando los pocos momentos alegres que pasaron juntos. Vio a Gon descansando en la cama contigua. Sonrió con calma. No estaba seguro de si su sueño era real o no, había perdido todo recuerdo de ese día, pero algo le decía que sí había ocurrido. A pesar de ello, sentía que, por alguna extraña razón, eso había influenciado de manera importante su decisión de marcharse de la mansión y apuntarse para el examen de cazador, para, luego de ser más fuerte, sacar a Alluka de la habitación donde permanecía y enseñarle las maravillas del mundo. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, ella tenía razón, ser cazador era una experiencia única y, lo más importante para Killua en ese momento, era que había conocido a su mejor amigo, Gon.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, pues considero que me esmeré bastante en escribirlo y también espero que sí cumpla con las expectativas del reto; en serio que se me hizo difícil, el Killua del pasado se me hizo bastante complicado de describir, pero espero que haya salido bien. También, la concepción de Shizuka fue complicada, tenía que diseñar alguien del agrado de Killua y eso se me hizo una tarea digna de medalla olímpica, bueno, exagero, pero sí tuvo sus complicaciones. Aun así, confío en que no esté tan mal... Por cierto, si hay algún error, les agradecería mucho si me lo hacen saber, por favor ^^

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Cuídense y nos leemos a la próxima!


End file.
